Mamá de Alquiler
by alessandra98
Summary: ¿Cansado de pasar vergüenza? ¿Necesitas una mamá cool? Llama al 500-MAMA. [UA. SasuIno. No Sakura Bashing!]


**Mamá de Alquiler**

 **Propuesta**

—¡Ella es genial! Fue en vez de mis padres a la reunión con los maestros la semana pasada, me salvó de que se enteraran de mis calificaciones.

—A mi me acompañó al baile de madre e hija el semestre pasado, todo el mundo la amó. Ojalá mi mamá se viera así, son de la misma edad.

Sarada escuchó vagamente las niñas tontas de su clase hablando de algo –seguramente – estúpido, pero por primera vez su conversación captó su atención.

—¿De qué hablan? — preguntó sin rodeos. Las tres niñas lo miraron en completo shock, Sarada Uchiha era la chica más popular de la escuela y sin siquiera intentarlo. Todo gracias a su apellido. Los Uchiha eran una de las familias más reconocidas y adineradas de Konoha.

La joven heredera destilaba toda la soberbia y elegancia de los integrantes de su clan, haciéndola increíblemente cool para toda la población estudiantil. Y como hija de su padre, Sarada era indiferente a todos los fanboys y fangirls. Por eso las tres muñequitas plásticas estaban muy sorprendidas de que ella tan repentinamente las determinara.

—De Mamá de Alquiler — respondió prontamente la de cabello castaño llamada Akari y le extendió un volante color lila. Sarada lo tomó y lo estudió detenidamente. Leía en letras grandes: _**"¿Cansado de pasar vergüenza? ¿Necesitas una mamá cool? Llama al 500-MAMA"**_

La pelinegra frunció el entrecejo ligeramente y después de un instante pensó, _¿por qué no?_ Sin una palabra más y sin devolverles el anuncio se marchó.

xoxo

Ino miró con aburrimiento sus inmaculadas uñas pintadas de rosa eléctrico que hacían juego con su outfit. Su nueva cliente la había citado en el patio de la Academia de la Hoja a la hora de salida y ella había llegado con quince minutos de anticipación.

Sus servicios eran muy solicitados entre los niños ricos que asistían a esa escuela y ella ya conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. Se sentó en una banca alejada del resto de los padres de familia que esperaban por sus hijos y esperó por la tal Sarada.

Nunca en su vida se imaginó en esa posición, sirviendo a mocosos malcriados a los que sólo les interesa la apariencia, pero de alguna manera tenía que hacer dinero. En el pasado quedaron sus sueños de convertirse en doctora, ni siquiera pudo hacerse cargo de la floristería que le había dejado su familia y cuando cortaron la electricidad en su pequeño apartamento decidió que era hora de buscar una solución. _Hey, al menos no se estaba prostituyendo._

Aunque juraba que a veces preferiría vender su cuerpo a tener que ser jorobada niñas malcriadas y groseras. No tenía ninguna esperanza de que esta nueva clienta fuera mejor que las demás, pero por suerte sus encargos siempre eran cortos, un par de horas a lo máximo. Sus clientes solo la buscaban para eventos sociales, salidas con amigos, o reuniones escolares. Pronto todo habría acabado y ella tendría un cheque en mano.

Oyó la campana que anunciaba la salida y puso su mejor sonrisa. Una mamá cool siempre está de buen humor.

xoxo

Esperó a que todos sus compañeros salieran del aula y se perdieran entre el tumulto de gente en los pasillos para ella guardar sus cosas en la maleta. No quería que nadie se enterase de que se estaría reuniendo con la 'mamá de alquiler'.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hasta el patio, cuando la vio a la distancia se dirigió hacia ella. Ino, ese era el nombre de la mujer, le dijo que estaría usando un vestido púrpura. Para alguien de igual edad que su padre se veía demasiado joven y jovial. Ningún adulto debía ser tan despreocupado.

A medida que se acercaba a ella percató de inmediato su hermosura. Era rubia y delicada, tenía una sonrisa cálida y brillante ojos aguamarinos e iba vestida como una de esas perfectas amas de casa de varias décadas atrás con un toque sexy agregado. Ya veía porque era tan popular entre sus compañeros.

—¿Sarada? — preguntó con su dulce voz. Sarada torció los labios ligeramente, la rubia era demasiado… _encantadora_. No sabía sí eso iba a funcionar. Pero como ya la había citado ahí tendió su mano y se presentó.

—¿Hay algún problema? — preguntó la mayor intuitivamente. —Éste es mi fachada default, pero puedo ser cualquier tipo de mamá que prefieras: ejecutiva, a la moda, atlética, ¡tú elige!

—Quiero que seas una mamá normal — anunció. Ino pareció sorprendida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero contratarte por todo el mes para que seas mi mamá.

Ese era un pedido que sin duda jamás le habían hecho.

* * *

 _ **Ok, sí ya sé que tengo como mil fics sin actualizar pero esta idea me llegó y no pude contenerme. Leo muchos SasuIno donde Sasuke interactúa con Inojin, pero hasta el momento no he leído ninguno con Ino y Sarada… así que decidí escribir uno yo.**_

 _ **¿Aceptará Ino? ¿Dónde está Sakura? Bueno tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, hasta luego!**_


End file.
